


AMERICA SMILES MARVELOUS

by Houndmancometh



Category: DEMOCRACY - Fandom, INAUGURATION - Fandom, NEW PRESIDENT AND VICE PRESIDENT
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 1





	AMERICA SMILES MARVELOUS

AMERICA SMILES MARVELOUS

It was a hard previous four years  
America wondered if she would ever preserver  
But the sunrise came up being hope  
A new day in showing us in how we will cope  
Today, President Biden and Vice President Harris were sworn in  
This is America’s true democracy to begin  
Separation will now come together as one  
The world will now be coupled among  
Yet the task of the new President won’t be easy  
But through God’s guidance, President Biden will succeed  
It will responsibility from the world in proceed  
Today, America has a reason to smile  
But it was turmoil during while  
America’s moment is now  
Tomorrow is a new day  
Darkness finally has light  
Hearts have become open and not tight  
The pressure has truly eased off  
America is not ready for a new course  
The mission to defend America’s Constitution until the end  
Having the House and Senate working together  
So congratulations to President Biden and Vice President Harris  
The world applauds  
From the previous shadows and into the mainstream of stride  
Have no fear, as God will direct in provide  
I salute my wine glass high in both your honors  
The world has a reason to breathe  
America is settled in feeling realized


End file.
